Midnight Fantasy
by AnnieBrooke
Summary: Bella is a Vampire and comes to Forks High School, Meets the Cullens, and Falls hopelessly in love with the one and only, Edward Cullen. More Original than it sounds. New charictors brought in... &Suprise Inside!:
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS CHARICTORS!(:**

**Okie Dokie!  
Very first chaper to my very first fanfic! -crowd "awwh's" and gives round of applause!-  
"THANKYOU! THANKYOU! Please no autographs" **

**I WISH!  
:) Dought its that good, but I have a feeling this story could get pretty good.**

**Soooo, yeahhh. Begin!**

* * *

I pulled into the crowded parking lot of Forks High School and scanned the place for somewhere to park. I saw a spot open and drove towards it, just as I was turning in some jerk cut me off and took the spot. I was so furious I could have gotten out of the car and killed him before anyone could even blink, but it would ruin everything I worked for. I have been preparing myself for today for my entire existence, -107 years, to be exact- making sure I had my thirst under control so I could withstand being around humans. How was it, this one kid- he was obviously still a kid, blonde hair with blue eyes and a round face, cheeks plump with baby fat- could tick me off to the point of wanting to take his life? All he did was deliberately steal the parking space I was clearly going for- anger flowed through my adrenaline-spiked blood and venom pooled into my mouth. Maybe I shouldn't even try to start high school, I shouldn't risk everything I've worked for over one temper tantrum…

It was then, when the wind blew in the most peculiar way and my car windows were filled with the most mouth-watering scent I've ever smelled in my entire existence, I made the biggest mistake imaginable. I ripped myself from the car with a little too much force causing the door to come loose from its hinges but forced it back into place before anyone had noticed and set in the direction of the salivating aroma.

I saw him, a beautiful boy with pale skin and eyes like emeralds. His face was captivating, his voice smooth as velvet he spoke to a bulky dark brown haired boy, with skin just as pale but his eyes were the strangest shade of blue, almost purple. Next to him was the most gorgeous girl I'd ever witnessed. Her face would put super-models to shame, and her body was athletic and feminine, the perfect balance. It hurt to even look at her, much less stare the way I had been. They sat together discussing something very quietly, too quietly for human ears to notice, me on the other hand.

"Edward, you can't just go barging into people's rooms when you need something! You should knock first" he glimpsed at the stunning girl next to him and then looked back very quickly and smiled hugely but stopped before she could see. The beautiful boy moaned as if he were in pain and threw his hand over his ears. He looked back up, his face tight like he was concentrating on something very hard.

"Emmett! Please, for the love of god! Isn't there someone else you could torture!?" The girl whipped her head around and slapped the back of Emmett's head and walked away her lips in a pout and her beautiful blond locks blowing behind her.

"Awhh, come on babe! It was a little payback!" He looked back at Edward and his face slipped into a pout as well, "Thanks a lot! Now I probably won't get laid for a week!" he whined. The blond whipped her head around and looked at him disgusted. There was no way she could have heard him, she must have been 20 feet away by now, unless she wasn't human. I glanced back to find Emmett following her- there was something strange about the way he walked, oddly graceful for someone so large- and Edward laughing under his breath. Then it hit me again, not as strong as in the car, but strong enough to make me put up a fight to stay where I was.

Before I could make sense of what I was doing I was in front of the boy, Edward. I tried to force myself to simply walk away but I was drawn to him, his scent inviting me in, the pain of it like was like the weight of a hundred semi trucks.

"Do you need something?" the beatific sound of his voice had me craving more, I tried to form a coherent thought in my brain so I could get more response out of him.

"Uh, Well" I stammered nervously, no one had ever had this kind of effect on me. "I'm new and you seem like you might know your way around here-" he cut me off.

"Look, you seem like a nice girl, but don't waste your time. Not interested." He glared at me icily, it was silent for a moment, he didn't look away, and his eyes were intense like he was expecting something of me that I wasn't fulfilling. But there was something missing, that's when he got up and stalked away, it looked as though he was floating. I couldn't comprehend how someone so god-like could be so nasty. I wanted to tell him what a jerk he was, how he could be a little bit nicer about it, but then again I was the one who had approached him. I felt like crying, if I could. I turned away and began to feel the rejection rush through me, I whipped my head around and watched him breathlessly.

My first day couldn't have been any worse. A lot of snooty wanna-be's tried to associate with me, but I smoothly avoided small talk and "get-to-know-each-other" speeches knowing that they would all be shallow and cut-throat. Popularity meant everything to them, and I'm sure they noticed all the looks I'd received from many of the guy's here, including the prick that cut me off this morning. I made my way to lunch after 5th period Spanish, which I already learned in my previous life, before I became a monster. I suppose I wasn't as bad as the others of my kind, feeding off humans is repulsive in my opinion, so I feed off the blood of animals. I heard there were others whose diets were similar to mine, but I had never met any. I began imagining meeting these people, how it may be the best day of my life, the day I would find them. I could finally have a coven, maybe we could be like a family? My day-dream cut off when the lunch lady asked what I wanted, of course I wouldn't eat the food, just buy it as a prop so people wouldn't be suspicious. "Uh, chef salad?" she handed me the bowl of greens which made me feel like vomiting and I made my way to the table.

I sat down in a vacant chair away from everyone else when someone tapped on my shoulder, I turned to find the blond girl from this morning, Rosalie, I believe. Surprise and shock crossed my features as I pondered the reason she would be talking to me, she interrupted my thought with her soprano voice, "Uh, You're in my seat." I apologized and got up then turned to find others behind her, the two boys from this morning, Edward and Emmett, and two others who I didn't recognize. A girl who was only shoulder-height to me with cropped black hair spiked in a million directions, she was gorgeous as well, and the tall skinny man- he looked way to old to be a high school student- next to her had honey-blond hair and perfect angular features. They all looked alike somehow, paler than most, even in this sunless town, almost translucent. The short girl walked over to me and stuck out her hand and waited, I was hesitant to touch her knowing humans ran at a much higher temperature than me, so they would definitely notice my cold hands. I reached out and took her hand, and to my surprise it didn't seem very warm at all, it was like she was running at my usual 42 degrees. "Hi! My names Alice Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale, and I believe you've met Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, and Rosalie Hale." If I was going to reply I would have to breathe- I had been holding my breath all day so I wouldn't be too tempted over any student- I braced myself and inhaled deeply. I didn't feel the natural ache in my throat I had been anticipating, in fact, they didn't even smell appetizing. They smelled good don't get me wrong, just not in an "I want to eat you" kind of way. Now that I thought about it, they didn't even smell human, or look human, they didn't even act human.

"You're a… a… a Vampire!" I whisper shouted so no one else could hear.

"Yes, and you are?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan, I'm a vampire too!" I was thrilled, these must have been the "Vegetarian" Vampires I had heard about, I mean, how else would they be able to attend school?  
"No shit, Sherlock" The bulky one Emmett mused. Rosalie hit the back of his head and apologized for his rude behavior.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" Alice asked politely.

"Uh, Sure." I said feeling a tad uncomfortable with the way Edward was glaring at me. He smelled so good, I didn't understand it. How could I feel this way towards another vampire?

"So, Bella, what brings you here to Forks?" asked Jasper, obviously trying to please Alice who seemed ecstatic to have me there.

"Uh, I really just wanted to start high school and try to live a normal life, or as normal as you can be with the limitations we have, meaning somewhere rainy, so where better than the Olympic Peninsula?" They looked at me like they were waiting for more.

"Why were you so surprised? You know, that were vampires and all?" Rosalie questioned, not wanting to be left out, she seemed like she needed to be the center of attention, 24-7.

"Well, you don't look or smell like vampires, so it kind of threw me off. Why is that, if you don't mind me asking? Why aren't you like other vampires?"

"Oh, that's my gift. I can change the physical appearance of anyone or anything." Emmett announced.

"That's so cool!" I was thinking about all the cool stuff I could do with that power, if he didn't mind me borrowing it. "Do any of the rest of you have gifts?"

"Oh well, I'm a physic and Edward can read minds" I looked at Edward to find him still staring at me, I wonder why? "Rosalie can change the weather, which comes in handy when it's sunny, and Jasper can affect people's emotions." Alice answered, I processed that for a minute, thinking of everything that could be done with such great powers.

"Well, do you have a gift?" Emmett asked with lots of excitement, I could tell he was very childish and immature.

"Yes. I can adapt to others peoples' gifts and I have a mind shield."

"What do you mean "adapt to others gifts?" Jasper asked, curious and a tad nervous.

"Well, once I meet someone with a gift I can use their gifts myself. But I totally wouldn't take you guys' powers without asking. Or at least I wouldn't use them… on purpose." I said the last part quietly. I didn't want them to be upset with me.

"How about we go to our place and discuss this?" I looked around to find the cafeteria was empty and class had started twenty five minutes ago!

"Uh, yeah, sounds great." I replied, bewildered how the time had passed so quickly.

We all began getting up from the table and walking towards the parking lot, Edward just sat there looking more pissed than ever.

"Edward, aren't you coming?" Alice sang, almost skipping with joy.

"No, I'm going to finish the day here." He said frostily, getting up and heading to his next class I caught him turn around to look at me one last time.

* * *

**Immma let you in on a little secret...**

**Reviews make me happy**

**When I'm happy I write more chapters**

**New Chapters hopefully make you happy.**

**And Also, I need to know if this is any good, and what I need to change, if anything.**

**I hope not, anyways... REVIEW SIMPLY BECAUSE I WOULD REVIEW YOUR STORIES!  
Speaking of, tell me if you have any good stories and I'll read themmmm!:)  
&&&& Review... You get the piont, thanks.**


	2. The Cullen's

**Stephanie Meyer owns Charictors, end of Story! (:  
What A Shame.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short it's just it's almost five in the morning and I need to go to sleep!  
I have school in a week! I have to get back to sleeping earlier.  
The highschool here starts at 7am? **

**Andd, Pleaseeee... Review, I'll do anything!**

**Thankyou... Oh and any ideas about romantic things for Edward and Bella!?**

* * *

We arrived at the Cullen's home which was literally the biggest mansion I had ever seen. It was all white with large columns holding it up. It had marble steps leading to the ten by five feet oak door. The inside was -impossible to believe, I know- even more beautiful than the outside. The second you walked through the door you saw a sweeping staircase framed by wrought iron railing leading to the second level. They led me into a sitting room with three large cream and burgundy couches, to the right of that was a grand piano that put my Yamaha 3000 to shame.

"MOM!" Emmett shouted so loud it caused me to jump. "We have a guest! Bella, she's my new BFFFFFFFFFFF!"

"Nuh-uh! She's my new BFF! I saw it, and you can't change that!" she turned to me, "We're going to be best friends!" Alice squealed, "We can braid each others hair, and talk about boys, and OH! We can have sleepovers!" I was speechless, not only had I just met these people an hour ago, but I had Alice telling me of all her plans for us, how we would go shopping -I hate shopping- and what room I was moving into…

"Wait! I just met you," I shouted, she looked hurt so I quickly inserted, "I'm delighted that you want to be best friends, which we will be, I'm sure" that turned her frown upside down, "It's just moving in and shopping plans? We just met, and I'd like to discuss more about your family, and your lifestyle, and how you ended up moving to Forks, is that too much to ask?" I had finished ranting just before their beautiful mother stepped through the doorway.

"Of course not! Come dear, make yourself at home, I'll call Carlisle and have him come home; he'll want to meet the new vampire in Forks. OH! I've forgotten my manners, I'm Esme, the mother of all these fine children, and hopefully you some day. Alice, you were right! She's just darling!"

"You knew I was coming?" I asked.

"Well, of course! I am a physic, and I keep watch for any other vampires who may want to visit Forks, when I saw you, the boys got a little nervous, but after looking into it, I saw us being best friends, and you moving in, and you and Edward!" Alice said, looking like a pixie flying through the room with bundles of energy.

"WAIT! ME AND EDWARD!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? HE HATES ME!" I shouted, I was so filled with shock I didn't remember to keep my voice down.

"Oh, well. You're going to fall hopelessly in love, and I think get married? You might even change him yourself! How romantic…" she broke off in that thought.

"Wait, change him? He's not a vampire! WHAT!?" I felt a full blown panic attack going on, could vampires even have those?

"Whoa, Alice, give her a minute, I think she's going in shock! Her emotions are all over the place." Jasper warned.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Esme, she seemed like the motherly type, warm and care-giving.

"I think I'll be fine, can you just explain to me why Edward is with you if he's human?!"

"Well, Edward's mother was a patient of Carlisle's, before her death she asked if Carlisle and our family would look after him. Carlisle agreed and that very moment she passed. Edward was only eight months old at the time, and we decided to keep the secret from him until he was older. Everything changed when he was six years old and we were going hunting. Usually we got a babysitter while we all went hunting but she was busy, so we left jasper here to watch him. It wasn't Jasper's fault really," by seeing the shame on Jasper's face I knew this wouldn't be good, "And it had been so long since he had hunted last, Edward's scent became too much for Jasper and he began to drink from him. Luckily, Alice saw a vision of it so we got home in time to restrain Jasper and save him… Edward had lost a lot of blood so Carlisle closed the wound and began pumping blood back into his body. Edward had fallen asleep, and we thought we had lost him, but all of a sudden his heart rate was through the roof and all of a sudden stopped. Edward got out of the bed and looked at Carlisle bewildered; we all knew what had happened, or so we thought. Edward is a half-breed. He's half-vampire, half-human. He sleeps, grows, ages, and retains human blood, he eats human food but only as often as we feed off animals, and has the same since of seeing, smelling, strength, indestructibility, and hearing as us, including his extra hearing. How this happened? Carlisle believes by just closing the wound rather than sucking out the venom he was changed, but not completely because there wasn't enough venom for a complete transformation." Esme's story had caught me off guard, I blinked a few times completely bewildered by the story. I kind of felt bad for Edward in a way, he didn't ask for this, neither did the rest of us, but he's the only one of his kind, that must be tough.

"Wow, but that doesn't explain why he hates me…" I stated.

"Well, Edward is really intimidated by you, I mean look at you, you're beautiful." Rosalie scoffed, "Edward saw the vision just as I did, when he read my mind, he felt the love he had for you, it's unreal, it made him scared that you wouldn't love him the same."

Just then Carlisle walked through the door and saw me sitting on the couch.

"This must be Isabella. Hi I'm Carlisle!" he seemed happy enough to see me, although he called me Isabella. He walked over to Esme and gave planted a huge kiss on her, Emmett made a scene by covering his eyes and yelling "ICKYYY!" loud enough for the entire Olympic Peninsula to hear.

"Bella, and yes, I know who you are… You're the whole reason I hunt animals."

"Is that so? How come…" He seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, I was starving myself, because I generally dislike the idea of feeding off humans, then I passed some nomads who seemed to know you, Laurent, I believe, he told me 'Carlisle Cullen of the Olympic Coven only drinks from animals, as well as his family. It seemed to help with the thirst…' So I began drinking from animals, and haven't had a second thought about killing a human" I then thought of this morning, and felt sort of guilty but blew it off.

"That's excellent! Have you ever considered joining a coven?" just then the idea of me living with the Cullen's seemed to look a little brighter, a family perhaps? I would never feel alone again, and they drink from animals too. It was everything I had ever wanted. "We would be happy to have you here; Alice has already gotten your room ready and stocked your closet…" I imagined Alice shopping for someone she had never met, the idea seemed funny to me, but she probably took it very seriously, I could tell she really wanted me to stay, and she had seen a vision about it…

"When can I move in?" I asked, happiness exploding from every word. Emmett picked me up in a tight bear hug and spun me around, I heard Rosalie hiss and he put me down immediately. Alice raced over to me and gave me a hug as well, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy you'll be with us, and I'm sure Edward will be too, after the whole awkward, 'we're perfect for each other' thing wears off! YAY! We need to go get you some more clothes and maybe a new car, I was thinking something Italian, yours was looking a tad beat up." She rambled on about unimportant things until Carlisle intervened.

"Speaking of Edward, where is he?"

"He decided to finish the day at school." Alice answered.

"How strange, that's very unlike him" then he looked at me and nodded, "Ah, I understand."  
"EDDIES GOT A GIRLFRIEND, A VAMPIRE GIRLFRIEND!" Emmett shouted at the top of his lungs in a very childish sing-song voice. It was weird because the only words I had spoken to 'Eddie' he was rejecting me completely. Maybe this wouldn't work out, especailly with the way he smelled, I couldnt believe the scent it was mouth-watering. I wondered if I could controll myself, I mean at first we were a a school, with many other students around and a secret to keep... but now there would be no secret, just s family of pissed off vampires ready to kill me the second I laid a hand on him.

"C'mon Bells, you don't mind if I call you that right? Bells? You're feeling doubtful and Scared and Hungry?! This will all work out I promise! But maybe you should hunt." Jasper hadn't seemed like one to talk a lot, or very outgoing, I would probably like him, he seemed shy yet friendly, like me.

"Yeah, I guess your right. But I'll just hunt later." I murmured.

"So…Where are you keeping all your things?" Rosalie asked, she seemed pretty easy to get along with, if you didn't mind an attention craving, center of attention, pigheaded girl, such as Rosalie.

"Uh, across town in an apartment. I can go get my stuff and-"

"NONSENSE! Jasper and I will go get your things, and be back here in a jiffy!" I was sure Emmett honestly had no idea how loud he was or how annoying his childish behavior could get, it would be cute if he were five, but in a way, he was like a big teddy bear!

"Okay, well Edward will be here in five minutes, so now that you know, I guess we should give you two some privacy…" Alice motioned Carlisle and Esme to the kitchen and I sat down at the beautiful piano and began playing a song I had written long ago.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**My computer has anti-viruses and It keeps messing up so I'm sorry I cant upload pictures for Midnight Fantasy.**

**OHHHH! You know what you should do? REVIEWWWW!:)**

**Please and Thankyou!**

**:D I will read your stories... & REVEIW if you want.**

**So yeahhhhh, leave comments if you have a good story!**


	3. ApologyExplanation

**Guys! I'm soooooo sorry it's taken so long to update.**

**I know you probably dont want to hear my excuses but I'll tell yiou anyways.**

**First off, I just moved halfway across the country and I'm starting Freshman year?**

**Yeahhh, I've already gotten my share of senior pranks for the year.**

**Literally, this guy poured water all over my seat in my semantics and logic class when I got up to throw something away and I sat down in water and ended up going home 3rd period?**

**Also, my laptop I share with my whole family which is four guys and my mom... They like gaming sites?**

**Gaming sites = Viruses**

**Viruses = NO COMPUTER?**

**So when my dad decided to crash and reboot the computer, my next two chapters were erased.**

**I rewrote them on that my computer but dont have Microsoft so I cant upload chapters?**

**I'm at a friends house just typing this to let you know I'll continue my story as soon as possible!**

**Thankyou for the support and limited reviews(:**

**Well, at least its somthing.**

**For those of you who do review, I'll find some way to return te favor(:**


End file.
